City Of Shadows
by EllieHerondale23
Summary: It's around a year after the Dark War, the Nephilim are finally living in peace; however the same can't be said for Clary... She will find it hard to tell friend from foe and will Jace be able to rescue her from the Shadows?


**CHAPTER 1- Drowning in shadows**

A petite figure dressed in a beautifully unique, velvet cloak entered the New York City Marble Cemetery. Their dark, leaden leather boots crushed the powder-like snow that thoroughly carpeted the ground. An icy blast of freezing air swept the hood off the cloaked figure; to unleash a mass of wild, copper curls.

Clarissa Morgenstern had forgotten how sinister the entrance to the Silent City was, however other thoughts were being processed in her mind… Her dark green eyes glanced at the familiar-looking Angel statue. It was carved out of pearl-white marble and looked frightening, powerful and sad. In its hand was a marble cup- the rim was studded with gemstones. Clary remembered her first visit and asking Jace about the inscription at the base: _Facilis descensus averno. _She couldn't remember the meaning; however she remembered how Jace had made a witty comment to lighten the mood. The corners of her mouth turned upwards, _typical Jace,_ she said to herself.

"The descent to Hell is easy."

Clary turned her head slightly to see Brother Zachariah, he looked normal; he had his hands buried in the pockets of a pair of smart pants and he was wrapped in a rather creased, beige trench coat.

"What brings you to this place on such a miserable day?" Brother Zachariah enquired. He scratched the back of his head and half-smiled awkwardly.

"It was you I wanted to see actually, I need you to help me." Her voice began to tremble.

"Shall we discuss this over a cup of tea? As it's rather chilly out here." Brother Zachariah requested.

"Yeah, that would be a lot better." Clary replied.

Clary's hands clasped a mug of tepid green tea as she waited for Kaelie to hand her acquaintance a cup of, well she didn't really know what it was.

"So Clarissa, why do you require my service?" He asked.

"I've been seeing _things_ and I think I'm losing my mind, I wake up in the middle of the night screaming at them to leave me alone." She said anxiously.

"Them?"

"It's hard to explain…" Clary sighed.

"May I?" He asked.

Clary nodded and he leant across the table of the booth and placed his thin, long fingers on her forehead. She shut her eyes and allowed him to filter through her memories. Her fists where clenched- her nails where digging deeply into her palms. A vision played itself on the back of her eyelids; shadow-like creatures surrounded her, they were tall, skeletal and sinister. She could see herself screaming in despair as their long talons dug into her skin- engraving strange patterns on her arms. They screeched in delight as Clary watched herself weep and tremble. The vision began to fade and as it did, as did her consciousness…

Her eyes slowly opened to see the carved arches of the infirmary ceiling. Her entire body was numb, however she swung her legs round to get out of the infirmary bed, she gradually stood up, but her legs were too weak. She winced- expecting to hit the floor; however she was caught by a warm grip and laid back down.

"Jace," Clary managed a pathetic smile.

She was staring up at him, looking at his angelic face; his angular cheekbones, auric eyes and his honey-coloured locks. She noticed the dark circles beneath his eyes and immediately felt guilty. He sat himself at the end of her bed and looked at her, his caramel eyes burned with concern.

"I thought it wasn't true, what Brother Zachariah had told me. I had to see for myself. I watched you every night- screaming, your eyes are always open but you're almost dreaming. I tried to shake you, to snap you out of it, but I couldn't. I thought they were just night terrors but they're not. I'm going to help you Clary, even if it kills me."

"Jace," Clary sighed, "I'm fine."

"No, Clary! You're not!" He began to raise his voice, "look what those things did to you." He held up her left arm. She looked in awe at the unknown runes spiralling up her arm- tattooed into her _skin_ and she stared at the streaks of dried blood sprouting upwards from her wrist.

She could feel hot tears behind her eyes, "what's happening to me Jace?!" She sobbed.

He brought her to his chest and cradled her, "you don't have to be strong for me."


End file.
